User blog:Morganaforever/Thoughts on "Morgana's Death"
Hello there friends! In this blog post, I will explain the reasons that Morgana should stay alive in the end of the show and not die. Despite the title of the post and my username, it is an unbiased (as much as possible) post, and I will not defend Morgana on this one. I have done it numerous times after all. I will explain why she must live, having accepted that she has done many terrible things first, regardless of her reasons. Sooo...numerous fans of the show want Morgana Pendragon dead. Their arguments mainly lie in the fact that she now is way too cruel and beyond redemption, having done so many bad things. They also claim that her returning to the good side like nothing happened will seem unrealistic, and her remaining alive and bad would just leave a bitter taste at the viewers' mouths at the end of the show. However, I would take a different approach. I do not think Morgana should die at the end of the show. Here are some of my reasons: *The first is the ethical factor. Yes, Morgana has done cruel things. However, I disagree with the fans that say Morgana should meet her demise at the hands of Merlin/Arthur/Gwen/whoever. Do bad people really have to be killed? Is this the message we, as parents, would want our children to receive from their favorite show? If someone does you something bad, answer to him by doing him a bigger bad. Isn't this similar to the old saying "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth"? :: I've said this on another post today already, but I have to say it again. Would you support death sentence for a murderer nowadays? Yes, in some regions of the world it is still supported, but it is againist the human rights, that's undeniable. I don't want to create a debate about the death sentence being right or wrong, despite what I think. However, it is morally wrong for the children to think that it is okay to kill someone, if he is a bad person. It would be much better if she would be sent on a secluded place, like the Isle of the Blessed, or try to do good from now on, or even go to Camelot's prisons and stay there-which would stand for punishing someone who is bad without exterminating them. *Others support that Morgana should do something good, like bringing back to life Merlin or Arthur, and then die, because if she survived and went back to Camelot it would be unrealistic. Isn't becoming good on your deathbed itself very unrealistic and cliché? *Dying is the easy way out, like running away from your crimes. Even if she saves Arthur, this does not suddenly make Morgana a saint, and it does not erase the wrong things she has done. That's why I think Morgana must survive and work to right all the wrongs she has done in her life-like gaining a second chance. She could do it alone on the Isle of the Blessed, or alongside the Druids, or I don't know, anywhere. Dying right after doing the right things does NOT give her a free card. *Plot-wise, Morgana is destined to bring back the old ways. She has not done this yet, as Arthur has not united the land of Albion. What worries me is that, in the latest episode, Merlin received a note that said "for the prophets do not lie, Arthur will meet his end blah blah blah", but we all know he has not united the lands of Albion yet. Will both him and Morgana die without fullfiling their destinies? I really hope not. *The show has shown us Morgana since series 1. Although her reasons for what she's done do not leave her off the hook, I do not think they would at first show her so compassionate and lovable, if they planned to kill her off since the beginning. They do show most of their villains black and white (black those that are going to be killed and are monsters, and white the saints, aka the good characters) but she has been through a transition from white to black. So I don't think she will die. I have some more thoughts around the issue, but will write them down based on your magnificent comments and thoughts! :D Let me know what you think! 19:00,12/9/2012 Category:Blog posts